


Six Shooters (fanvid)

by chiiyo86



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action, F/M, Fanvids, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiyo86/pseuds/chiiyo86
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir's partnership to the song "Six Shooter" by Coyote Kisses.





	Six Shooters (fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> This show is so fun to vid! The dynamic action scenes make it suited to fast-paced songs. Hope this AMV is enjoyable to someone other than me!


End file.
